Bleach The Soul Society
by goXve
Summary: Soul Society is an organization that gets rid of ghosts. What happens when one of their top Shinigamis agents starts getting feelings for their substitute Shinigami? IchiRuki, rated M because of voilence, blood and sex.
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all characters © _Tite Kubo_

**Couples: **IchiRuki

A young man was standing on a bridge and looked out over the ocean that lay before him and that flowed under the bridge. The wind played with his orange hair and in his brown eyes nothing but regret and sorrow could be seen. All who passed him looked once more over their shoulders because they thought he seemed so lonely. Didn't he have no one that cared about him at all and that could alleviate that pain he felt?

The young man sighed to himself and shook his head. Tears ran down his cheeks and he wiped them away irritably. He did not cry in public, and especially not in front of people he did not know. Yes, that included especially all the people that had gone, and now walked past him.

It was early evening, the sun had started to decline on the horizon and those who still were out were on their way home. In addition to the young man who had so obstinately determined to remain on the bridge and look out over the water while he let his thoughts wander freely.

"Mom, I wish so horribly that you could be here now and guide me in this difficult moment as I have before me. I do not know what I'm going to take me to ..." The man shook his head again and sighed deeply. He felt how the tears stubbornly tried to escape, but he forced them to stay inside his eyelids.

He. Would. Not. Begin. Crying.

He put down his hands on the railing and then put down his chin on them. He closed his eyes and behind his closed eyelids, he developed a picture of his dead mother. Her smile made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world, her long, brown, curly hair that framed her beautiful face. The image was so real that his heart began to ache with longing for one of the people who had - and still - meant a lot to him.

It had happened many years ago, when he still had only been a little boy with a mere nine years. He and his mother had been on his way home and it had rained heavily. Suddenly he had caught sight of a little girl standing all alone beneath the bridge he in thinking moment was standing at. She had no umbrella and he had become very curious about this girl. What was she doing out, all alone without an umbrella? She could catch a cold!

Quickly, he rushed down towards her, with his mother's voice calling after him that he would stay by her side. He had not listened to her cries, but told her that he just "would check something".

If he had known in advance what would happen, he had just walked past the girl and not thought about her any more afterwards.

As soon as he had touched the girl something had happened that he still did not understand. All he could remember was that he had heard his mother's voice calling his name and footsteps coming towards him. Afterwards everything had become completely black around him. The only thing he remembered was that when he came to his senses again, he had had his mother's dead body over him. She was covered in blood that came from an ugly wound in her chest.

The young man felt tears finally pour down his cheeks. This time, he didn't remove them. No one was around who could see him cry, so why act as if nothing had happened?

Because it had.

The man opened his eyes and listened. Had he heard wrong, or was it someone there? Quickly the young man turned to and looked around. He could not see anyone there, but he could _feel someone's presence._

"Show yourself!" He shouted.

A sound behind him caused him to once again turn around and out of the shadows he could see how a person went against him. This person wore a costume consisting of a black; long sleeve t-shirt and black, tight motorcycle pants. Around the body the person wore a belt with silver studs and on the feet a pair of black heels. The face was hidden in shadow, but the man could clearly see the person's dark blue eyes that radiated such strength and confidence that he became completely enamored of them.

The young man could not tear his gaze from the person who was walking toward him. He just stared at the person in front of him. He had never seen that outfit on her before. She was as sexy as she came toward him, and he could feel his heart begin to pound faster the closer she came.

He knew who the person was who came toward him, but what he did not know what was she was doing here? Should she not be there, along with the rest of the agents in the Soul Society? He did not understand. It was not often she was visiting, and once she was there, it was usually because of a job as those in Soul Society had given her. In nine cases out of ten times she was on a visit to his city, it was because of a mission.

And an equal number of times by the time she came just to hear if he had seen anything unusual that could assist her in her task that she got from her boss. But then it was those rare occasions, those one of ten that she came to talk, _really talk_ to him.

He loved those times. She always knew what she would say to make him feel good again. She knew him inside out, and he estimated. They had a special bond with each other that he did not want to lose. He just did not know what he would do if he lost her. He could not endure the thought of having to lose another person he cared about, not after all the pain that he had went through these years since his mother's death.

He in fact blamed her death on himself. If only he was stronger, if only he had not gone to that girl...

The woman in front of him smiled a small smile before she took the final steps which distinguished them from one another. She had so dark blue eyes that they looked purple, and her hair was raven black. She was a beautiful young woman, no doubt about it. They were not even one meter apart, and the young man felt as if his heart would collapse at any time since it was pumping like a mad. He always felt shaky when she was near him, as if she by just help from her soft voice and gorgeous eyes could get all his defenses as he had so long build up, to completely collapse.

"Rukia", whispered the young man and smiled back at the woman who just found himself an arm's length away from him. If he stretched out his hand now, he could touch her cheek and feel her soft skin. The idea was very attractive, but he managed to control himself.

"Ichigo, what is it? What are you doing here?" Asked the woman whose name was Rukia.

Ichigo turned again out towards the sea, and sighed deeply. He again got that facial expression, and Rukia was sorry she had asked him. She knew very well what was weighing on Ichigo, so why had she asked him? She did not know what she could do to help him out of the black hole that she knew he was struggling to get out from.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry for you. I wish I could help you in any way, but I do not know what I could do." Rukia shook her head unhappily.

"Rukia, do not start with that again. You have helped me more than you think. It is enough that you are near me when I need it and that I can talk things through with you. It lightens my heart much to know that I have someone I can turn to when everything is really bad. Thank you, Rukia. I'm really glad to have you at my side; you're a really good friend." Ichigo smiled a warm smile towards Rukia who got her heart begin to beat hard in her chest. She felt she was getting filled with warmth that only Ichigo with his wonderful smile could fill her with.

Rukia gave out a laugh and smiled up at Ichigo in an attempt to conceal what she felt inside. As Ichigo had said they were just friends, after all. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked out to the sea with Ichigo. Rukia knew why Ichigo liked to be here, it was truly a beautiful place, especially in the evenings, when the sun just went down and let its last rays of sunlight shine on the water that lay beneath them.

So the two youths stood, side by side, while the sun continued to decline in the west. After a while, just before the sun disappeared behind the horizon, the youths began moving. "What do you say, we'll go to my home, or you must return to Soul Society at once?" Asked Ichigo Rukia who walked beside him.

"No, I do not have to go back in time than now, and yes. I willingly follow you home." Rukia smiled and looked up at Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled back and went after Rukia up to a motorcycle which was parked a little further away. It was black in color with red stripes along the sides. It was big enough for two people and Rukia took out two helmets. The one Ichigo got was black with a little devil on either side of the helmet. She thought that it fit Ichigo perfectly, and giggled quietly to herself as she saw Ichigo put on the helmet. He looked really funny with that helmet on, while he was so cute...

"I did not know that you owned a motorcycle, Rukia. When did you get this?" Ichigo put on his helmet and sat down behind Rukia.

Rukia put on her helmet (which was all black) and started the engine. "A week ago, only. Works really good it does also. What do you think about it, then?"

"Well, it's cool. Though, if I'm honest, I've never gone on a motorcycle before... You take it easy, right, Rukia?" Rukia could not see Ichigo's face, but she heard on his voice that he was a little nervous.

Slowly, so that Ichigo would get used to the motorcycles movement and speed, drove Rukia from the bridge and onto the road along with the few cars that still were outdoors. She loved the feeling that the motorcycle gave her. All was so much easier when she sat on it and drove away. The wind against your face, the engines regular humming under her body and especially the peace she always felt when she drove by a car or some people walking on the street.

When they arrived at Ichigo's house Rukia noticed that Ichigo had a big smile on his lips. Whole he shined as the sun and the view got Rukia to look at Ichigo in a completely different way than she had before. He was really beautiful, and she thought it was strange that she had not thought much about it before.

Sure, she had thought about him as cute, but beautiful, the way she felt now? Never...

"Well, what did you think?" Rukia wondered after she took off her helmet and put it on the motorcycle handle. "Was it really so terrible?"

Ichigo laughed and shook his head so his very orange hair flied inside the helmet. When he was done laughing he took of the helmet and put it down on the motorcycle seat. "Terrible? It was wonderful, Rukia! Never have I experienced anything more fun! I am surprised that you have not come up with this idea before."

Rukia smiled and put her hand on Ichigo's head and then let her hand ruffle in his hair as she laughed at him. "Really, strawberry? I thought you were such a person who did not like speed."

Ichigo frowned slightly when he heard Rukia's nickname that she equally used against him. "Do not call me strawberry, I can not help that my parents decided to name me Ichigo!"

Rukia just laughed and put her arm around Ichigo's shoulders. She led him into the house while she apologized for what she had called him.

Before both Ichigo and Rukia had time to sneak up to Ichigo's room, came Isshin, Ichigo's father, out of nowhere and kicked Ichigo in his head, so he flew across the room.

"Where have you been all night! You know that the dinner is being served at seven o'clock, and that the rule applies to everyone!" Isshin turned and saw Rukia where she stood with a baffled expression in her face. "Oh, what have we here?"

Quick Isshin was there and grabbed Rukia's hand. "I apologize because I did not see your beautiful face in here before you and my bum to son came into the room. Oh, do not say that I will get grandchildren?" Isshin smiled a big smile at the thought.

Without Rukia had time to blink Isshin lay on the floor with Ichigo on top. "You pervert! Get off her! You will scare her away the first thing you do!" Ichigo punched his father in the face before he grabbed Rukia's hand and led her up the stairs and into his room.

"You must excuse my father; he is a bit... own. He always behaves likes this against me, shall always compete and so on. Do not worry about what he said about grandchildren. Every time he sees me with a girl he thinks I'm going to jump on her and make her pregnant the first thing I do." Ichigo shook his head at his father and sat down on the bed.

"I think he's funny", said Rukia. "You should be glad he's there for you, even if he is, as you say, "a bit own". It's not everyone who has a father." Rukia looked down on the floor where she sat by Ichigo's desk in his office chair.

"Rukia, I did not mean that ... I ..." Ichigo stopped himself. Rukia had never met her parents, but only lived with her sister, Hisana. Ichigo knew Rukia was a little jealous of him because he had a family and not her, because her sister died a few years ago in a fatal disease. The only thing she had now was Kuchiki Byakuya, the man that her sister was together with before she died. Rukia saw him as a brother (she always called him "Nii-sama") and it was he who had helped her to become a member in the Soul Society.

The Soul Society was a secret organization that only a few knew about. Their mission was to fight the evil spirits that raged around the world, known as "Hollows". The Hollows devoured living souls in an attempt to try to ease the pain that they always carried with them, as Rukia had told him.

The only reason he knew about Soul Society, was that his mother had been killed by just a "Hollow", and that it was Rukia who had been in charge of the mission when they heard about the attack on the news. She had felt sorry for him and decided to trust him and talk about their organization. In exchange for that he kept quiet, Ichigo had been forced to help the Soul Society with information where the Hollows might strike next, since he could also see these evil souls and feel their presence. According to Rukia, it was something unique that very few people are born with, and that Ichigo therefore was a very important resource source for the Soul Society, just in case anything could happen.

Ichigo had been working for the Soul Society for six years, and his life had never been more exciting. He loved the tension that arose each time he felt a Hollow. He knew that there were chances to help out, to prove strong to people who respected him and liked him for who he was. But the best part was every time he saw Rukia when she was in full action to fight against one of the Hollows.

Her strength showed no bounds. She was the best agent they had apart from her brother Byakuya and their boss, Yamamoto. Every time she went into a battle with a Hollow, it was as if time seemed to stop. Everything revolved around Rukia and her prey. She moved as smoothly as a cat and she was cunning as a fox. Ichigo had never seen Rukia been defeated or give up, and it was precisely those qualities that made her so unique.

"No, Ichigo. Do not start, please. It's not your fault, I know you may be annoyed at your father sometimes, but it's just normal. I do not blame you, quite the opposite. It just proves that you love him, because he does that to tease you and show that he is there for you when you need him. It would have been different if you had just ignored him and not pretend that he exists, but you do as I said not." Rukia smiled from where she sat away from the desk and thereby cut off his thoughts.

He noticed that it was not a happy smile which escaped Rukia's lips.

"I guess you're right as usual, Rukia. I'm still sad, though. I do not want to overwhelm you with my own problems, when I know you have it worse over there in Soul Society with all of the Hollows that you should keep track of, as you must be careful not to break any of your laws. I do not know if I'm mean to you now, but I'm glad I do not have to worry so much about what I can and can not do, because I am a substitute Shinigami." Ichigo smiled against Rukia, who now looked a little happier when they talked about something else.

Shinigamis was a word that agents in Soul Society were called. He himself was a substitute such as he just jumped in at times in extreme emergencies, which did not happen that often. Ichigo stood mostly in the shadows and watched as the others did their work, but he had many times saved the lives of several of the agents through his sharp eyes. They knew that he watched them while fighting and that if anything happened they would be the first to know about it thanks to their substitute Shinigami.

Rukia laughed a little and looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Well, you are right about that. But at the same time, you have some drawbacks. For example you can not enter into Soul Society without any of us Shinigamis are there to help you. You also can not find out exactly where a Hollow is, as I can with my cell phone."

Ichigo lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before replying to Rukia's claim, which was actually true. "Who said that everything should be easy in this world? There is always a good and a bad side to everything you do, and so there will always be, I'm afraid."

Rukia went to Ichigo's window and looked out of it. Outside the window the moon shone clear and threw a glow over Karakura Town and its inhabitants. All was quiet outside, not even a dogs barking could be heard. It was as if the whole town had plunged itself into a deep sleep that would last up until the next day when it was the sun's task to wake them from their deep sleep.

"It's a beautiful night tonight, don't you think, Ichigo?" Rukia turned to Ichigo who did not respond. He had fallen asleep with his clothes on in the bed. Rukia had to smile as she stood and looked at Ichigo. He was as cute as he lay with his arms over his orange mane of hair, as if nothing was weighing on his shoulders.

Which Rukia knew that it didn't. Not only was it his mother's death that still bothered him, but it was also the responsible as he had promised several years ago against the Soul Society. Rukia knew that Ichigo would love to be a real agent like herself, but her boss, Yamamoto did not trust Ichigo enough to allow him to endure the difficult tests Rukia knew that all new Shinigamis had to undergo.

"You have it good, you, Ichigo." Rukia went to Ichigo's bed, bent down and stroked his cheek gently. To her surprise, Ichigo smiled in his sleep.

"Mom ..." he whispered and grabbed Rukia's hand that lay on his cheek. "Mom, thanks for everything. I miss you, but I know we both have to move on. I will always miss you, but I know that you are always going to be in my heart."

Tears ran down Rukia's cheeks when she realized that Ichigo was just dreaming. He thought her hand was his mother's, that Masaki Kurosaki was there with him to say a final goodbye after so many years of pain...

It hurt Rukia to see Ichigo like this, all alone with his grief. Why had he never talked about this to her? That he dreamed dreams of his mother? Rukia knew that Ichigo was carrying a very deep sadness inside, but she had never really been able to share it. Ichigo just did not let her come all the way there yet, to his darkest places. Did he not rely on her, or was it something else that made him determines to keep everything for himself, even though he knew that she would listen to him?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ichigo who released her hand and leaned back against the pillow. His chest went up and down along with the even breath as Ichigo breathed out. He slept peacefully in a world he knew, but that Rukia does not know much about. She did not belong in Ichigo's world, and he did not belong in hers.

They were so different, all's the same. Two sides of the same coin. Two different pages. She was the white moon, and he the dark sun.

A tear ran down Rukia's cheek down on Ichigo. He winced in his sleep, but did not wake up. Before he had no time for that, Rukia went to Ichigo's window and opened it. She stood on the windowsill and looked back at Ichigo one last time before she jumped down on the grass under Ichigo's window and sat on her motorcycle to return to Soul Society.

Her world.

"Goodbye, Ichigo. I do not know if we will meet in the future. We are too different, you and I; it will not work in the long run. Sooner or later you will lose your place as a substitute Shinigami, and when that day comes..." Rukia shook her head. "It is best what happens, Ichigo."

Without a sound Rukia jumped out through Ichigo's window and kicked off her motorcycle. She put on her helmet over her face and lowered the visor. When she had almost reached the Soul Society's headquarters, she pressed a button on her motorcycle and soon she saw a black butterfly land in front of her on the motorcycles dashboard. It was a "hell butterfly", as they called it in the Soul Society. Each Shinigami needed one in order to be able to get in and out from the Soul Society. It was their "code". Each Shinigami had a special code that was engraved in his/her hell butterfly and showed who they were when they logged it on at a special computer that was in front of the Soul Society's secret headquarters.

Before Rukia took the first step in through the door that would lead her back to the place she called "home", she returned one last time to Ichigo's sleeping figure.

He had been so beautiful, yet so fragile...

**Yay, that's the end of the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed my new story this far! Chapter 2 will be up and running very soon, so stay tuned! For those of you who wants to know what this story is going to be about, I am going to write a short summary here:**

_Rukia Kuchiki works for an secret organization that gets rid of ghosts. Ichigo Kurosaki was born with the ability to see and talk to ghosts, just like Rukia. When Ichigo's mother dies by a ghost, Rukia and Ichigo meet for the first time. Ichigo, who is just nine years old back then, sees up to Rukia and Rukia in her turn see something in Ichigo that makes her tell Ichigo about the organization "Soul Society"._

_The years past, and Ichigo grows up to a handsome young man. He has worked for the organization for six years now as a substitute Shinigami. His and Rukia's (who by now is 20 years old) relationship starts getting more serious then it was when they first met._

_Are they going to be able to tell each other how they feel? Is Ichigo finally going to become a real agent (Shinigami) as he has always dream of since he first encountered the Soul Society?_


	2. Questions

"Rukia? Where did she go, anyway? She usually does not just go away like this without talking about why and where she is. This gives me a weird feeling in my stomach, which tells me that something has happened." Ichigo was sitting in his room and looked out through the open window where the sun's first rays shone.

When he awakened a few minutes ago, he immediately realized he was alone. _Again._ He did not feel Rukia's energy anywhere and he noticed that the window was open. It was pretty cold in the room, which meant that the window had been open for quite a while. Why had Rukia just gone off like that? Had it happened something urgent, had he done or said something that scared her away?

What Ichigo thought was most odd was that when he had stroked his cheek he had felt something wet on his hand. He could not remember that he had cried last night before he fell asleep. Was it Rukia's tear that was lying on his cheek? In that case, why had Rukia cried? Was that why she had left, was she sad about something she could not tell him about?

Ichigo shook his head. It was so typical Rukia to take the blame for something she could not do anything about. She always wanted to be there for the people she knew and loved. It could include anything from the people she knew here in Karakura Town to the members in Soul Society. If one of them got into trouble and she was around she was quick to blame herself. "I should have been more vigilant and known that something would happen" was a sentence that she often used in such situations.

Why she always did like that to herself Ichigo did not know, and he had never had the sense to ask her. He himself knew very well how it felt to be helpless, not being able to help. So, what could he tell Rukia that would not make her mad or sad, when he himself didn't even know how to talk about his own feelings to Rukia? Another reason why he did not dare tell Rukia was that you never knew how she might react to things.

She was a woman that was hard to read.

Ichigo walked up to the open window and looked out, hoping to get some clue as to why Rukia had left in such haste. How much he twisted and turned his head, he could not see anything that could help him in his quest for answers. "Probably she has gone back to the Soul Society with the help of a hell butterfly. Unless I can get help to get through the gate to their secret headquarters, I must wait till Rukia comes back or she sends for some of the other Shinigamis."

Ichigo changed and went downstairs to the kitchen where his sisters were eating breakfast. "Good morning, Ichigo!" Said Yuzu.

Karin waved at her brother and then returned to her breakfast. Before Ichigo could sit and enjoy a hot cup chocolate he felt a foot press against his face and how he flew off the wall. He did nothing to halt the fall, but left himself just evaporate into the wall like a rag doll.

He heard in the background after the bang how Yuzu cried and felt someone bent down in front of him. At first he could not hear anything because of the fog that clasped him, but when someone shook his shoulder, he managed to open his eyes and look up. He saw his father's troubled face that looked back down at him. "Ichigo, what happened? Forgive me, I did not mean to hurt you. You usually parry my attacks, and not just let yourself "go with the flow". How is it, is it something that concerns you? You know you can talk with your old man about everything." Isshin smiled kindly at his eldest son and Ichigo felt how he was all warm inside when he realized how much his father really cared about him.

It was touching.

At first thought Ichigo was going to tell all about his suspicions to his father, but he decided to abstain. Not because he did not trust his father, but more because he knew how he would react. No, this Ichigo wanted to try straightening out in his own way. This was something that concerned him and Rukia, not his father or siblings, even though he knew they cared about him and would gladly help if they could.

"Do not worry, Dad. I'm fine, just a little dizzy. Sorry, I was in second thoughts and just was not prepared for your sneak attack." Ichigo stood up and walked back to the breakfast table. Once there, he sat down and started to drink his chocolate. The drink made him hot and he felt a little better inside.

"Ichigo, you're sure that everything is fine?" Yuzu looked with anxious eyes on her big brother. Recently, she had noticed that something had changed with Ichigo, but whatever it was she could not tell for sure. "You have behaved so strangely these recent weeks."

"Maybe he met a girl?" Isshin got big eyes at the idea and soon began dancing up and down in the kitchen of happiness. "Finally, our boy has grown up, Masaki! I'll have grandchildren anytime now!"

Isshin stopped at a giant poster of his late wife and hugged it. "Oh, if you could still be here and see this now, Masaki! I've never been happier!"

Ichigo shook his head and smiled at his crazy father. Normally, he would yell at him and tell him to shut up, but today ... Everything was so strange today. He thought back to Rukia's words the night before and knew what she meant by that he should be happy of having a family as the one he had. He loved his two sisters, Yuzu and Karin, and yes, he even loved his maniacal father. He did not know what he would do without them, and he knew that they felt the same to him too.

"No, Yuzu, nothing is wrong with me, I promise. Actually, I have never felt better." Ichigo gave his sister one of his rare smiles and then turned to his father who still hugged the poster of his dead wife. "And no dad, I have not met a new girl. You know I never had a real girlfriend, but I have many girl friends. I'm not so desperate that I by fifteen jump on the first attractive girl I see! Maybe you were so at your time before you met Mom, but I'm not going to be like you."

"Oh, what is it that supposed to mean?" Isshin looked offended but soon smiled again. "Do not worry, son. I know you are not the perverse kind. You have a lifetime ahead of you, so why take the first best you encounter?"

Yuzu and Karin looked like two large question marks when they realized that their brother and father actually had a _normal conversation!_ Usually they used to yell at each other and fight as if their life was at stake, but today ... Today; they felt they really were a normal family who could talk about everything at the breakfast table.

Ichigo noticed that his sisters were sincerely surprised about him and his father's talking, but he just smiled at them. "What? Can not a father and his son have a real conversation without you having to tell everyone in your school?" Ichigo laughed when he saw his sisters became red as a tomato in the face and hugged them both.

"I'm just kidding with you, don't you get it? I know you do not gossip about me among your friends, it's cool. There, the school is waiting. You better hurry or you will be late. I have to go soon myself, I see, now when I look at the clock."

Ichigo drank the last of his chocolate before he rinsed the cup in the sink and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before it was time for another new school day. He did not look forward to it, for he knew that it was always one of his friends who would have seen him with Rukia last night, and rumors spread quickly in a small college as Karakuras.

Ichigo shook his shoulders and looked at his own reflection in the bathroom. He had dark circles under his eyes. Probably he had been sleeping too little again, as he had done ever since that day his mother died. He was always haunted by her in her dreams and it was always hard to separate reality from the dream when he woke up. But more recently, his mother had stopped coming as often as she had done before, and it frightened him. Especially afraid he would have been this morning when he woke up after yet another dream with his mother.

In this dream she had told him that it was time to let go of her and that it was time for her to move on. She had told him how much she loved him and that she knew she was being missed, but she had died in the knowledge that she was protecting one of her children and that that child was now living a happy life. She had no reason to remain in this world, but she must continue her journey.

Ichigo remembered that he felt both happy and sad at the same time. Of course he was happy for his mother that she could finally find peace, yet he was sad that this probably was the last time he would get a chance to talk to her as if she were still alive.

Just before Masaki disappeared and Ichigo awoke, she told him not to let go of those he loved and that he should not be afraid to show his feelings. She had smiled at him and stroked his cheek before she turned around and disappeared into thin air.

Ichigo did not quite understand what his mother meant by those words, but he knew that sooner or later he would find out. He sincerely hoped that it would be sooner than later, as he knew from experience that many times you realize things too late.

He shook his head and smiled to himself. His reflection smiled back at him. He decided not to brood more on his mother's last words to him, but instead concentrate on the long school day that lay before him. He knew it would be filled with not only the long lectures and homework, but also of a long hearing about what was going on between her and "the sexy girl on the motorcycle".

Ichigo quickly packed his backpack with the essentials and then went out the front door after saying goodbye to his siblings and father. They wished him a pleasant day at school, and he smiled as he walked down the street towards Karakura high school. The sun shone from a clear blue sky and Ichigo had no idea that his life would soon change again...

When he arrived at the Karakura High School, he was greeted as usual by Asano Keigo who tried to hug him as if they were the best of friends, which they per se was, according to Keigo anyway. Ichigo said hello back as he always did, by giving Keigo a fist in the face when he walked by.

Ichigo did not see Keigo as his best male friend; it was a giant by the name Yasutora "Chad" Sado. He was born in Spain, but had moved to Japan many years ago when his parents died. It was at least what Chad had told Ichigo and the others. He had lived with his uncle until the day he had become murdered by a gang of teenage boys who thought he meddled in their affairs too much to live.

Kojima Mizuiro greeted as usual on Ichigo when they walked through the classroom door and left Keigo bleeding nose bleed on the floor outside the classroom door. Mizuiro asked Ichigo how he was and Ichigo answered honestly that he was feeling really good, which did not belong to the normal circumstances.

"How is it, Ichigo? Has something happened that makes you feel so happy?" Began Mizuiro, but couldn't say no more before Keigo came rushing into the room and started screaming to high heaven.

"I know why Ichigo is so lucky! He has met a gorgeous motorcycle babe! I saw yesterday when they took a ride on her motorcycle. She is really something special, that chick! Very sexy, she is also. You have found a real bang chick, Ichigo! Why don't you introduce her to us so that we can get a taste of her? I am sure she is really good in bed..."

Longer Keigo didn't come before Ichigo's fist again hit his nose. This time he flew away a few yards, instead of just landing back down on the floor.

All stared at Ichigo with wide eyes. He was all red in the face with anger and he was breathing in short bursts. As soon as he had heard Keigo start talking about Rukia like that it was as if something inside him snapped. He lost total control of himself, he had never intended to harm Keigo, just get him to stop talking about Rukia in such a condescending manner. He made her sound like she was a whore who Ichigo had paid to spend a night with.

Keigo was probably the one who was most surprised of all. He had never experienced that Ichigo become angry when he talked about a girl he had seen Ichigo to be with before. Normally he would just dismiss it all and say that there was nothing to care about, but this time it seemed as if it was different...

"Ichigo, what ...?" Began Keigo, but was quickly interrupted by Ichigo's angry voice.

"Don't dare to never talk about Rukia like that! You hear that, Keigo? _Never._" Ichigo turned around without apologizing for his actions and stormed out of the classroom.

The whole class stared at him as he with angry steps stormed out. They had just as Keigo never seen Ichigo become so angry at some point. No one knew anything. Why had Ichigo been so angry, anyway? Keigo had only joked, as he always did. Could it be that this time it actually was something serious going on...?

Ichigo was furious. He saw none of his class friends' puzzled glances or heard his teacher's cries for him when he passed her. He was so enraged that he knew that if he did not riot for it soon, he would really hurt someone for real. No one said anything bad about his Rukia! She was not the kind of person who Keigo had painted her out to be! She cared about everyone around her, was helpful, kind, very nice, a good listener and...

Cute.

Yes, Ichigo must admit to herself that she was very cute. He had always thought so, ever since the first time he saw her, but it was not until recently that he had really begun to understand _how_ cute. There was something about her charisma, her character that made you turned around an extra time, when she passed. He did not know how he could in any way describe it, other than that Rukia was not like the other girls he knew.

Ichigo knew that the feelings he had towards Rukia were more than friendly. That's why he became so angry on Keigo when he poured out all those things about Rukia. He knew that Keigo meant no offense, but it hurt anyway, and it was something that Ichigo could not just wash away down the sink.

Without him noticing it, he was at Karakura gym. He used to take his flight there when he was angry or depressed, just because it helped him relax and get rid of all the unnecessary energy that circulated around him.

He went in, stamped his gym membership and went into the locker room where he took off his school uniform and changed into a black T-shirt and a pair of red shorts. He'd always bring an extra pair of clothes since he knew that he could at any moment erupt, which would result in that someone would get in big trouble if he failed to rein in the anger that flowed within him.

When Ichigo was changed and ready, he went to the treadmill, standing in front of the window. He started it and started running. He felt how his muscles immediately began to set up and working, and how the anger slowly disappeared along with the sweat that started to seep from his body when he ran a few minutes. He felt so relieved, as if he just by running could get rid of all the unrest that existed around him.

He let his thoughts wander while he continued to run on the treadmill. He knew he must try to control his anger before he really hurt anyone. It was one thing that just hit anyone one time on the nose as he had done with Keigo, and another that continue beating someone until they passed out or died.

Then there was this with Rukia ... How could he talk about his feelings with her? Did she even feel the same for him as he for her? If she did not, did it mean that their friendship was destined to be lost? Would she be able to remain friends with someone who... loved her? Who wanted to be with her, kiss her, do things that only lovers do?

Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of Rukia's lips against his own. How many times had he dreamed of her body pressed up against him in a passionate dance of desire? He wanted her, but was so afraid to tell her. He did not know how she would react.

He did not want to lose her, and that was why he chose to keep quiet about his feelings. It was better that way, even if it led to that he would have to live unhappily in love the rest of his life.

A long and deep sigh escaped him. Why should everything be so complicated? Why could not life be like a fairytale where you never had to worry about anything except what kind of clothes you should choose or what to do for food when you come home after a long day at school?

"Maybe this is a test ..." Ichigo said softly to himself as he stepped off the treadmill and went to a couple of rugs that was in the other corner of the gym. He lay down on one of them and started doing some sit-ups. "Maybe I am being tested by some higher power who wants to prove something to me by making my life difficult. Maybe it's meant for me to learn something from all this what is happening to me right now..."

Ichigo frowned while he continued with his training. Ever since he was little he could see the spirits of dead people, so why should he not be thinking that there was something more that no one could see? Christians had their God, the Muslims theirs. There was nothing that said that there was one great power that no human or other creature on the planet was able to run over. Ichigo was the kind of person who believed that there were things in the world that could not be explained, and it had proven to be true.

He was so used to always see ghosts around him that he no longer jumped high when an unblessed spirit came up to him and asked him for help. Many times it would have sufficed to that Ichigo made a telephone call to one of the Shinigamis that got there and took care of the ghost. Some times, he had managed to help the ghost by helping it with a small matter that they had not had time to finish before they died.

He was happy with his "job". He had never complained about it, but found it very interesting to know that he could make a difference by helping spirits who failed to get over to the other side. Ichigo had always been the kind of person who liked helping other people and he knew he was good at it, so why not help the dead as well?

Ichigo smiled to himself as he lay on the floor, panting hard after a hard workout. It was now midday and the sun shone in the middle of the heaven down on all people who were out on the streets. It looked to be a glorious day, and Ichigo did not want to miss a single more second of it. Quickly he stood up and walked into the locker room where he stripped off his workout clothes and got into the shower with a towel wrapped around his hips.

He was alone in the shower; no one else had come into the gym after his arrival an hour ago. The showers hot rays washed over him and washed out the last of his anger that ripped deep in his heart. The first thing he would do after he came out of the gym was to go back to school and apologize to Keigo for his behavior. Ichigo suspected that Keigo would pretend that nothing had happened, as he always did whenever he got into a fight with Ichigo.

Ichigo washed himself quickly, and then shut the shower off. He shuddered as the cold air wash over his wet, naked body. He wrapped the towel around his hips and went back into the locker room. The moment he reached his locker, he noticed a figure standing on the other side of the locker room, where the girls' department was. The only thing that distinguished women's and men's locker room was a small door that did nothing but to offer the women and men to an innocent little sneak peek. As Ichigo had heard it worked really well with that door, since most men and women who went here were not afraid to show off their topic narrow and muscular bodies for each other.

Ichigo would not bother with the idea that many women could have seen the outline of his naked body many times, but instead concentrate on as quickly as possible get dressed and go out from the gym. In most cases he would take any of the cabinets that stood in the back of the locker room to avoid women's hungry gaze.

But this time it was something to the woman on the other side of the door that made Ichigo check an extra time. He thought he recognized the woman's figure, but he could not quite place her...

The woman turned around so that she stood with her face turned to Ichigo and that's when he saw who it was. That hair and that posture could not be mistaken.

The woman was Kuchiki Rukia.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked, staring at the woman he loved more than anything else on this earth. "Is that you?"

Rukia froze when she saw Ichigo's half-naked body on the other side of the locker room. She had not known he was in here when she first entered the front door. She had thought she was all alone, but now the truth was out for her. She had promised herself not to see Ichigo any more, that it was best for them both, but the first thing she did was to violate that very promise!

"Ichigo ..." Rukia whispered. She did not know what else she could say.

Ichigo did not care that he was completely naked under the towel, but he simply went to the door that separated them and opened it. Sure enough, there Rukia was in a purple top combined with a pair of black shorts and her hair in a ponytail. It seemed that she was prepared for training.

"Rukia, why did you just disappear like that last night? I woke up this morning and noticed that you were gone, without the slightest clue as to where you'd gone! I was so worried about you, don't you understand that?" Ichigo walked up to Rukia and hugged her tight. "I do not want anything to happen to you. You mean so much to me..."

The moment the words escaped from Ichigo's mouth he realized what he had said. He had just revealed to Rukia his feelings for her, even though he promised himself not to tell her.

Rukia on the other side stood rigid as a statue with Ichigo's arms around her. She was speechless. Ichigo had just admitted that he ... loved her? She ventured to meet Ichigo's eyes the moment he let go of her and stood a bit away from her so that she could get some space.

None of them said anything for a long time. They just watched each other's eyes while seconds ticked by. None of them knew what to say to the other to break the awkward silence that emerged in between. It was as if they were two strangers who had never met each other.

"Rukia, I ..." Ichigo looked away and stared down on the floor at his feet. He felt like the biggest idiot in the world. He knew Rukia was shocked to have heard him tell her he loved her. What was she thinking at this moment? Was it now she would say they could never be friends?

To his great surprise, Ichigo felt how Rukia's hands found its way in among his and hugged them. He dared a glance up at Rukia, and what he saw in her face, made his heart beat faster where it was nestled between his ribs.

Rukia had a little smile on her lips and her eyes twinkled as the most beautiful stars. In her face there was no hatred, no sadness, just pure luck. Without warning, she went closer to Ichigo and lay with some hesitation, her lips against his in a shy kiss.

The moment Rukia's lips touched his; it was as if whole Ichigo's innermost exploded in a feeling of complete happiness. All he became hot and a big smile could be visible in his face the moment Rukia's lips left his.

"Rukia, you ...?" Began Ichigo, but Rukia interrupted him by putting a finger on his lips.

"Do not say anything, Ichigo."

Once again their lips met, but this time Ichigo was more prepared. Rukia's lips tasted even more wonderful than he could have imagined in his dreams. To finally get a taste of some of Rukia felt like he was in heaven. Finally his dream had come true. Rukia felt the same way as him and wanted to be with him.

Ichigo put his arms around Rukia's narrow body and pulled her closer as he continued to explore her mouth with his hot kisses. He could not get enough of her, and they had not done nothing but kissing. Ichigo could not imagine how it would feel to explore whole Rukia's body with his hands and mouth. He made a bet that she tasted wonderful and that she was as beautiful nude as with clothes.

"Ichigo ..." Rukia whispered his name from one of their kisses. She felt her whole body screaming at her to touch Ichigo, to feel his skin against her fingers, and stroke him hot. She had never felt like this for anyone else before, she wanted Ichigo so much and that _now._

Ever since the first day she met Ichigo, she knew there was something special about him and that he would grow into something great. Even though he only had been a little scared kid in just nine years she had seen a strength and determination in him that many people never manage to muster in a lifetime. She had been fourteen years when she first met Ichigo, and now, at the age of twenty and twelve years experience in the Soul Society, she knew she had chosen right when she decided to confide in Ichigo.

A sound of a door opening, made them both wake up from the Trans that the two found themselves in. Quickly they differed from one another and snuck into the boys' locker room so no one could see them. Once inside, they began to giggle as two teenage girls who have just been talking about a handsome guy who they saw walk past them downtown.

When the giggle attack subsided Rukia became serious and stroked Ichigo's cheek tenderly. "Ichigo, it's so much I want to say. So many words that has never been able to escape my lips until this moment, when our lips met in a passionate kiss. I know that you now know how I feel about you and that you feel the same for me. It will not be easy, and I'll explain everything in due course. The only thing I ask of you right now is that you trust me."

Ichigo gave Rukia's hand a kiss and smiled. "I trust you more than anyone else, Rukia. Let us meet in a more private place later today. My school day ends at 16:00, meet me in the park outside the school when I end. We'll talk more then."

Rukia nodded and headed towards the door that would lead her into the gym. Before the door shut behind her she turned around and gave Ichigo a last smile. "At four o'clock in the park, Ichigo. Come if you want some answers."

**Now we start getting somewhere! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! I am not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I will try writing it as soon as I can! :)**


	3. Explanations

**Warning: This chapter contains death and blood. Can't read about those kind of things, don't read this story.**

The rest of the day seemed to float slowly by and Ichigo did not know how many times he had looked at his watch since he had returned to school after his encounter with Rukia in the gym. As soon as he saw Rukia disappear out the door into the gym, he switched back to his school uniform. Before he had gone back to school, he decided to walk past the gym windows, hoping to catch a last glimpse of Rukia.

She had been sitting on an exercise bike as he walked past. A smile could be glimpsed in her beautiful red lips and she had waved to Ichigo when he walked past. Ichigo remembered how his heart had skipped a beat when he saw her. She was so beautiful, and now that he knew that she finally belonged to him, she was even more beautiful than ever.

He had smiled back and thrown away a kiss before he had disappeared behind the corner and again was in the street among all the people who was out for walks or shopping trips. He had reached the school just in time when the bell rang after the first break and immediately apologized to Keigo for his behaviour. As he suspected had Keigo just laughed and said that he had already forgotten what happened.

"What fight are you talking about, Ichigo? I have no recollection of having been beaten by you recently", Keigo had responded. Ichigo could not do much else than to shrug and sit down in his place in the classroom with his classmates.

When the second lesson was over and it was time for lunch, his teacher, Misato Ochi, waved him aside and asked for an explanation of why he so suddenly had left school before it had even started. Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders and said he had had another fit of rage and that he left school in order to get rid of all the anger that spilled inside of him just after the outbreak. (Ichigo's teacher knew that Ichigo quite often had fits of rage that could result in that someone other than himself got injured.)

"Okay, Ichigo. I'm glad you're honest with me." Misato gave Ichigo a smile, but soon she became serious again. "You really have to do something to curb that rage, Ichigo. One day it will lead to something worse than just a regular detention."

Ichigo just nodded and picked up his backpack from a bench. When he had almost reached the door he heard his teacher say his name, and then he turned around. "Yes, Misato?"

"I let you go for now, okay? Keigo told me everything, and according to him, and several others, it was he who started the fight this time. He talked about that he said something nasty about your girlfriend?" Misato looked at Ichigo. "As far as I understood correctly, you have no girlfriend?"

Ichigo had to smile when he saw his teacher's bewildered gaze. A laugh escaped him and got his face to soften up and show off the Ichigo who not too often came to the surface. "It is true what Keigo says, Misato. I actually have, lo and behold, got a girlfriend. He called her some words that I will not mention here, and which resulted, as you might imagine, that I was mad at him and wanted to teach him a lesson. I did not mean to go as far as I did, it just happened. However, I have apologized to him, and he was not the least bit offended, since he probably understood that he went too far this time."

Misato nodded and then waved at Ichigo to go. "Well, as long as you both have passed it up, I see no reason for me to detain you longer. Hurry up now so you do not miss your lunch break, I can see that you are starving, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo just smiled at his teacher and went out from the classroom with a smile. Misato was a really good teacher, she understood things without you having to go into any detail on them and she let her students often come off lightly, as this time. Unlike other teachers who would rather have called home to Ichigo's father and then left him several months of detention. Not Misato, no. It was enough that they went an errand for her or that they stayed an hour after the lesson and did their homework for her to be happy. She saw no reason to punish her students, when she knew they still did not learn any of it.

"Ichigo, over here!"

Ichigo had gone out to the schoolyard, looking for a place to sit down on where he could eat his lunch. When he had only gone a few steps he heard Keigo shout his name and when he turned his head he could see Keigo, Chad and Mizuiro who sat on a bench along with their two classmates Inoue Orihime and Arisawa Tatsuki.

Ichigo went to the gang at the bench and sat down next to Tatsuki. He smiled at them all and asked what he had missed on the first lesson, which did not proved to be much, if one were to believe the others. On the contrary, all said that the only Misato had done was to go through a sample that they made a few weeks ago and finally corrected.

Ichigo let even a laugh escape his lips and then he shakes his head. "That sounds just like our Misato. So typical of her to let us wait until we are literally walking on needles. What did you think about the lecture she gave on the ninjas, then? If you ask me, I think she was exaggerating a bit."

"Oh, do you really believe that, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked Ichigo and looked at him with wide eyes. "I thought it was really scary when she mentioned that they severed limbs of their opponents and let them bleed to death just to give such a painful death as possible! Ugh, that is an awful way to die!" Orihime shuddered even though it was hot outside.

Tatsuki laid a hand on Orihime's shoulder and smiled at her. "Take it easy, Orihime. Ninjas are long extinct and will not chase you through the entire city just because they want to cut you into pieces! Relax and have fun!"

Orihime blushed and began to stammer, something that everyone who sat around her was accustomed to by now. "B-but ... Tatsuki, what if they s-suddenly are coming back? W-what shall I do, then?"

Ichigo laughed and patted Orihime kindly on the shoulder while he smiled at her. "I must say I agree with Tatsuki in this Orihime, you need not worry. If you see some weird kind who persecutes you, you can always come to Tatsuki or me and we'll make sure that we protect you!"

Orihime got all teary-eyed and gave Ichigo a hard hug as she cried from happiness. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Kurosaki-kun! You're the best guy friend I've ever had!"

All laughed at Orihime and the atmosphere could not have been better. Ichigo felt as if he was home, now that he was surrounded by his best friends. Maybe everything would be for the better now that he finally got his dream girl and had friends who he knew cared about him. Yes, everything would be so much easier now.

What Ichigo did not know was that the happiness he at this moment now felt, would not last much longer ... Something was on its way as he was not even in his worst nightmare could imagine. All would stand on its apex in his life and he would have to make the most difficult election in his entire life. None of this did Ichigo knew, and he was probably very happy...

Because even if he had known what was coming, he could not do anything to stop it.

At last the school bell rang, which meant that it was the end of another long day at school. All students in the classroom hurried to pack up their school stuff in their backpacks and headed out through the classroom door to whatever it was they had planned to do after school. For one of the students had the long wait for the school's end been almost unbearable, and now that it finally was over, he was one of the first that ran through the school gates.

He ran as fast as he could to the destination he had made up with his dream girl. Soon he would see her again, and his happiness would be complete. He had longed so much for her and now that he would soon see her again, I felt as if it could not happen fast enough.

There she was. She was sitting on one of the many park benches with her legs crossed, staring up at the sky. She was so incredibly beautiful where she sat, like a fallen angel without wings. He just could not believe she was his; she was so lovely that he thought it was strange that he had never seen any other guys at his age try to ask her out. It could in itself have to do with that she was not there so often, but he knew there were guys in the Soul Society who would not hesitate to go up to her and ask for a date.

"Rukia ..." He stood before her with a smile.

Rukia looked up at him, but there was absolutely no joy in her. It was as if someone had sucked out all her energy and left behind only a shell of Rukia, whom he knew. His smile vanished instantly. What was it that had happened?

Ichigo sat down next to Rukia and took her hands in his while he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Rukia, darling, what's wrong?"

First, Rukia did not answer Ichigo's question but just looked sadly in front of her, as if she had not heard anything. A tear found its way down along her cheek and Ichigo started to get scared. Why did not Rukia answer his question, and why was she so sad?

Ichigo kept looking at Rukia and waited for a response. He knew that it would not help if he forced out a response from Rukia. She was that kind of person who needs to take things at their own pace and Ichigo was accustomed to wait. He could wait forever if the need was there.

"I saw you ..." Rukia whispered at last. "I saw you with that ... Orihime-girl, Ichigo! Do you think I'm so stupid that I do not understand what's going on here, huh? Think you can play with my emotions as you want, is it? I'm not as dumb as I look. I know a scammer when I see one. Believe me, I have come across many."

"Rukia, what are you talking about? Nothing is going on between me and Orihime! We are friends, which are all! It's you I love, nobody else." Ichigo held Rukia's cheeks with his hands and tried to get her to look into his eyes, but Rukia looked stubbornly away.

Ichigo sighed and felt how his heart slowly sank deeper into his chest, as if it was trying to hide from all the pain that he at the moment felt. Did Rukia not trust him? How could she think such a thing about him, it was not like her to think in these courses! He had never seen her like this. This was a new side of Rukia that he did not like, not liked at all.

"No, Ichigo, do not start! I do not want to listen to your lies any more! I know what I saw! You laughed and hugged as if you ..." Rukia could not continue anymore, instead she let the tears running down her cheeks. She got up from the bench she stood on and turned ostentatiously her back against him.

She felt like the world's biggest idiot. How had she been able to believe that any fine guy like Ichigo could ever be hers? She did not deserve to be loved, not after what had happened with Shiba Kaien ... How could anyone like she get to be loved when she had done something so heinous as killing one of her own, and one who also had been higher up than herself?

"Rukia, hear me out!" Ichigo took a grasp on Rukia's arms and forced her to look down at him. "I love you above all else, and nothing can change that, do you hear? There is nothing going on between me and Orihime, we're just friends. If I have to beat it into your skull, I will certainly do that! The only thing I have ever wanted is to be with you and fight Hollows at your side. All my life I've wanted to get stronger so I can protect those weaker than me. This includes you, Rukia. If there's one that I absolutely do not want to lose it's you. You mean everything to me, I could die for you, and do you understand that? I love you, Kuchiki Rukia!"

Tears ran down Ichigo's cheeks and the pain that could be glimpsed in his amber coloured eyes got Rukia to just feel more monstrous. She had once again managed to hurt someone she loved, but this time with words instead of with a sword.

"Ichigo ..." Rukia did not know what to say. It was as if her mouth was taped. Nothing came out of her mouth besides her lover's name.

This was clearly enough to Ichigo, because he gave her a smile and pulled her down on the bench again. He then leaned closer to her and kissed her. In the kiss Rukia could feel Ichigo's love for her. The feeling was so overwhelming that Rukia felt that she was about to drown in a sea that did not consisted of anything else than Ichigo's love for her.

Never before had she felt anything that even came close to this. Sure, she had loved Shiba Kaien, but this ... this was something entirely different. This was the kind of love that you read about in books and that you just can't wait to get to feel yourself, but you never come even close.

Rukia put her arms around Ichigo and pressed him closer to her. She could not get enough of his lips against hers; they were like a drug that she could not live without. She had never wanted another man as much as she wanted Ichigo right now.

Now that she knew that it was just her that Ichigo wanted and that she had let her jealousy take over, it was as if she could not get close enough to Ichigo. Her whole soul was screaming at her to just rip off his clothes and take him where they were sitting in the park on a bench where anyone could come by and see them.

"Rukia ..." Ichigo's voice broke the spell that had put their claws into Rukia and she managed with great difficulty to break away from Ichigo's mouth and open her eyes so that her dark blue could stare into his amber ones.

Ichigo had a big smile on his face and he stroked her cheek tenderly. "Never forget what I just told you, Rukia. For everything I said is true. No one else is like you, and its okay. I do not want anyone but you, and I hope you understand now. It does not matter how pretty the girls are, you are more beautiful than anyone else I know. You are mine and no one will ever change that."

Their lips met again in a new kiss, but this one was a kiss of forgiveness.

"Oh, Ichigo, I feel so stupid ... Can you ever forgive me for all stupid that I said? I do not want to lose you and that's why I act so strange ... I know it's a lame excuse, but it is the truth ... Please ..." Rukia was interrupted by Ichigo's finger that was laid upon her lips.

"I know, Rukia. I know too well how you feel." Ichigo lifted up Rukia and placed her in his lap so he could more easily embrace her. He rocked her slowly back and forth while he gave her hair and forehead small kisses.

Rukia closed her eyes and leaned her head against Ichigo's shoulders. She let the feeling of Ichigo's lips against her skin surround her and she was not thinking about anything else than how safe it felt to have Ichigo's arms around her.

"I hit a guy in my class today so that he began to bleed nosebleed. He called you a babe and wondered where I had gotten hold of someone as sexy as you. He also said that as hot as you were, you also need to be really good in bed. I was so pissed when I heard him say such things about you that everything just broke. That's why I went to the gym while you were there. I needed to get rid of all the anger I felt."

Everything was silent for several minutes. The only sound was the wind that rustled in the trees and the chirping of birds. In the distance you could faintly hear the sound of Karakura Town who were in the hustle and bustle.

It went so far as Ichigo thought that Rukia had fallen asleep and he was about to shake her when he heard her whisper. At first he could not hear what she said, as he leaned closer to her.

"Did you really... do that? Just too ... protect my honour?"

Ichigo had to smile at Rukia's question. This was also so much like her. For her, there were two kinds of battles that must be fought every time she encountered a new enemy. Those were fighting to defend both the lives of others and her honour. Rukia had said that her "Captain" (a certain person who was in charge of a certain number of agents and who gave the orders to which task they would perform next) taught her to fight like this, but she had also mentioned something about a "Shiba Kaien".

As soon as the name escaped from her mouth had Ichigo noticed how her eyes become mournful and the smile that she had on her face slowly disappeared until her mouth had been nothing but a narrow stripe. He had not dared to ask her about it, since he knew it would only result in that she would shut herself out even more from him.

"Of course I will protect your honour, Rukia. No one should ever say anything about you that are not true. It is only fair, don't you think?" Ichigo gave Rukia a kiss on the lips and then hugged her tightly.

"You are so like him in every way ... you have even the same style of hair and the same facial expression ..." Rukia whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. She got that sad expression on her face again, and this time it was something within Ichigo who said that this time he would not let Rukia get away. She needed to talk about this, which was obvious.

"Rukia, you know you can tell everything to me. Is that Shiba Kaien you're talking about? How am I like him?"

"All ... You think the same way, you act so much alike ... You could have been twins, Ichigo." Rukia smiled a smile that was so full of sorrow that Ichigo had the urge to just hug Rukia and take her away from all the pain which he knew was inside her chest.

"What happened?"

"I killed him, Ichigo. I killed one of my own. He was my best friend and had been an agent for many years before I was born. He taught me everything there was to learn. He told me that he shared our captain's belief that one is always fighting to save lives and protect their honour. The only difference was that he saw all this as something in common, a "heart". He meant that every time you get to know someone, we share a small part of our heart and stays thus retained by the people we come to know.

Kaien always said that whatever happened I would never die by myself, where would my heart then disappear? It would not end up somewhere, just floating around without any goal, completely alone, without friends ... If I do die with people around me, they would remember me for who I am and then honour me and get my heart to continue live on.

I have always tried to live like Kaien told me to, but it's so difficult, given what I did to him... Although it was many years ago, before I met you, Ichigo, I still have nightmares about that day ... I can not let it go ..."

Rukia put her hands on her face and Ichigo both heard and saw how she started to cry. Her shoulders shook and small sob escaped her lips at regular intervals. Ichigo did not know what more he could do but keep on Rukia and slowly rock her back and forth while he whispered nice things in her ear. Inside Ichigo it was quite empty. He did nothing because he could not believe what Rukia told him. She, killing another human being? It could not be right, not his beloved Rukia. There must be some mistake; Ichigo knew how easy Rukia took the blame for something she could not do anything about. He trusted her with all his heart, and that told him that Rukia was not a murderer.

Without warning, Rukia began continue her story. It was hard to hear what she said, given that she was crying as she tried to tell him. "We had heard of a real nasty Hollow that devoured many human souls. We knew that we needed to stop him before he could swallow any more innocent lives. I, Kaien, and our captain, Ukitake, had been tasked to eliminate the Hollow. We found him and that was when Kaien asked permission to fight the Hollow on his own, since it killed his wife just days before. I would think he wanted to avenge his wife's death while protecting her honour and to ensure that no more were injured by this Hollow.

In all cases, everything seemed to go well, until the Hollow used his special technique. With it he could take control of another body and get it to do as he wished. He took control of Kaien right in front of me and Ukitake ..." Rukia paused and closed her eyes, as if by closing her eyes could do everything that had happened undone.

"Ukitake told me to flee, to get gain, and I ran. I did indeed. I was so scared ... I could not bear to see Kaien like that ... It was then that I heard that Ukitake got one of his attacks, he is seriously ill and can not withstand pressure that good. I decided to turn around and help Ukitake, I was obliged Kaien that for everything he had done for me.

Then, all is as a single fog for me. The only thing I remember is that I pulled my sword and I just thought of attacking the Hollow, when Kaien stood before me. His face was green and his eyes had gone from being a jade green to solid black ... He had something red that ran down from his eyes and that smile he had on his lips ... I have never in my life been so scared that I was in that moment.

The next thing I remember is that I felt how Kaien's body goes right through my sword and how he gets all still on my shoulder where he dropped down since all the energy left him. I can feel his blood splash down my clothes and how his body weight depresses me to my knees.

The last thing I remember before my memory fails me is his last words to me. He said:

"_I dragged you into this. My stubbornness has caused you pain. I'm sorry. You must be torn apart inside. Thanks to you, my heart can still stay here"._

To hear him say those words made my heart burst when I realized what I had done to the person I revered and loved the most ... I'm a monster, Ichigo! I have killed someone who did not have to die!"

Rukia broke again into tears and Ichigo continued to hold her. He kissed her forehead tenderly and rocked her back and forth. "Rukia, do not think like that. You did not kill him, not in the way you think, anyway. On the contrary, you saved Kaien from a fate worse than death. In his last moments of life, it was you he saw, his partner and saviour. You saved him, Rukia, and you defended his honour at the same time. You did exactly as Kaien trained you to do and I'm pretty sure he felt the same way the moment you stuck the sword in him. He knew you would do the right thing, which you did. Both he and I are so proud of you, Rukia."

Ichigo smiled down towards Rukia and gave her lips a kiss that would show Rukia that he didn't dislike her in any way. He loved her as she was, and it did not matter what had happened in her past. The most important thing is what she decided to do now, _in the present._

Rukia shook her head. She knew deep down that Ichigo was right, she had always known. But what do you do when you are plagued by feelings of guilt that seems to eat you up from the inside and makes you feel like a monster that will never experience love from another human? Then you act as Rukia, you stop caring about yourself and try to convince yourself that you deserve what has happened to you. You persuade yourself that you are bad, that you have done something in a different past that now haunts you and wants revenge.

In short: you feel like you live in a living hell where the only thing that exists is one's own pain and guilt that continues to chase you forever.

Without her noticing, Rukia had been uplifted by Ichigo that now was going throughout the park. Around her the streetlights began to shine and the sun was just about to go down in the horizon. As it did that day when I decided never to visit Ichigo, Rukia thought and felt the tears once again trying to force themselves out of her tear ducts.

How could she have been so stupid that she thought she could forget Ichigo and avoid him? All she wanted was to protect him from her, as she was afraid she would harm Ichigo if he was with her. So naive she had been who believed that the plan would actually work. She should have realized that Ichigo would not let her escape so easily.

Rukia had long been suspecting what Ichigo felt for her, but she had been too afraid to ask him about it. She had not been sure of her own feelings, so what would have happened if she asked Ichigo if he liked her in _that way_ and then found out that she only liked him as a friend? It would have been too painful to let Ichigo go through anything like that given to what he had endured all this time.

Rukia closed her eyes again and let Ichigo carry her through the city. She knew he would not get tired; she was very light, weighing just over 30 kilos. She had been carried like this many times before by her colleagues when she was injured by a very angry Hollow.

Soon Rukia felt that Ichigo stopped and she heard a door open. Ichigo whispered something to someone, but Rukia was too tired to open her eyes to see who it was Ichigo talked to. It was as if she had a mist around her who blocked her senses and made her feel so tired and stolen on energy.

They went up a few stairs, and soon another door opened. Rukia felt she was laid down on something soft and it was then that she forced herself to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was that she was lying on a bed and when she looked up she saw Ichigo's worried eyes looking down at her. She continued to look around and it was then she realized she was in Ichigo's room. Had he carried her all the way from the park here, to his home? But why?

"Rukia ..." Ichigo's voice caused her to once again turn her eyes towards him, and what she saw in his sad eyes made her shrink.

In Ichigo's eyes she could see such a deep disappointment that you could not touch it. He was disappointed that she had not trusted him enough to talk about everything that had burdened her during such a long time. Rukia knew that Ichigo just wanted her very best and that if he could, he would change her past so that she might be spared all the pain that she had felt for so many years.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo ... I wanted to tell you, but ... I just couldn't. I've been carrying this secret for so long that I simply did not know how I could get it to come out ..."

Ichigo stroked Rukia's cheek and then lay beside her in the bed. He held her from behind, burying his nose into her neck. "I know, Rukia. The only thing that matters now is that you finally decided to tell me. I am so happy to know that you trust me enough to dare to tell all this to me. You are a very strong woman, Rukia, even if you do not realize it yourself. That's why I love you so much. You never give up, even how impossible the situation seems to be. Keep it up, Rukia. Change nothing about yourself, for you will do just as you are."

A smile appeared on Rukia's lips when she heard Ichigo's words. She knew that all was true, but to hear him say those in the way he did ... It warmed her heart. Rukia turned around and looked in Ichigo's eyes before she kissed him. "Thank you, Ichigo..."


	4. The Night That Seemed To Last Forever

**Yay, finally a new chapter! I am so sorry that I haven't managed to update until now, but it has been so much to do in school that I haven't had time until now to write anything. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, it has a lot of smexy IchiRuki in it ;)**

Warning: This chapter contains sex, can't read about that you should not read this chapter.

A smile played on Ichigo's lips when he heard Rukia's thank. After all that she had told him on the park bench Ichigo felt as if this was a big step for them both. At last he had been informed of Rukia's life as she had been aware of his ever since the first day they met each other.

It had taken Rukia all her effort to talk about everything that had happened to her. Ichigo had seen it on her, how all her energy just seemed to disappear from her as if someone sucked it out of her. That's why Ichigo decided to take her home to him when he knew that his sisters and dad would not interfere or ask any questions if they could see how Rukia was. He had been right, the only thing his father did was to nod and give Ichigo a pat on the shoulder which meant that he was there if he was needed.

Isshin, his father, was Karakura Town's single doctor and if anything happened it was Isshin you called. He had a clinic right next to their house, which meant that Ichigo and his sisters would sometimes have to share room because his father had to make room for patients who were seriously injured and not had get any place in the emergency room next to the house.

Ichigo did not know how many lives his father had saved during the years he had worked as a doctor, but one thing he knew. If one was injured and was in the emergency care of medical assistance, you could count on his father, Kurosaki Isshin.

He saved anyone; it did not matter if you were a plain old citizen, or a murderer. If someone was injured, he helped them, period.

Ichigo lay closer to Rukia and cuddled her hair. She smelled so wonderful and he knew he would recognize her scent anywhere. Her skin against his was the most glorious feeling he had ever felt. She was so soft, like a child's soft skin. He could be this close to her for all eternity.

This was the meaning of his life. To keep the woman he loved and spent the rest of the time he had left in this life with her. He knew he would never leave her, never let her down somehow. Ichigo loved Rukia above all else, and he could sacrifice anything for her, even his own life.

"Rukia, I love you."

Ichigo could not see Rukia's face, but he could feel on her posture that she finally relaxed at the same moment as he pronounced those three little words that mean so much. He could also feel that his and Rukia's hands intertwined. Rukia had taken his hand in hers and it made Ichigo feel as if they were no longer two individuals, but that they had been concatenated into one.

Rukia's lips brushed his knuckles and it made him shudder. Not out of discomfort, but the feeling that Rukia's lips against his skin gave. Her lips were like a red rose, so beautiful to look at and yet so soft to touch.

"And I love you, Ichigo ..." Rukia whispered back and turned her face to him. A smile could just be seen in her face and it got Ichigo's heart to beat faster.

It was something with Rukia's eyes that he had never seen before ... In there was a passion that he had not seen at any time during the many times they had been together. He did not know what it meant, but he also knew that he would soon find out.

Rukia put her hand against Ichigo's cheek and stroked it tenderly with her fingertips. A smile was visible on her face and her whole body bubbling with a joy that Ichigo had not seen in Rukia for a long time. He really could not think of _a single_ _time_ he had seen Rukia this happy.

Sure Rukia had been happy most of the times they had seen each other and talked, but it had never been real joy. He had asked her many times about what was bothering her and that made that she could never show the same good happiness as he did when he had a really good day.

Many of his buddies had sometimes asked why Ichigo could be so happy when he had a mother who was no longer among the living. They always got the same answer:

"_My mom does not want to see me sad._ _She wants me to continue living my life that I would have lived it if she was still alive._ _Easier than that it's not."_

But as said, at this very moment Rukia seemed to be the happiest woman in the world. She absolutely sparkled, whole her.

"Rukia, you ... shine! How is that?" Ichigo thought the question sounded silly, but he had to ask.

"Because I finally have found something in my life that is worth living for, Ichigo. Ever since that day that Kaien died, every day seemed meaningless. I could not find a single reason why I should continue to live on when I know that many people still hate me for what I did. Then came the day I met you, and my life started to get a sense again. I knew it was my destiny to help you, Ichigo. I could feel that you really screamed for help when I first saw you and I knew it was me that would be the help you've been looking for. Now, when I know you love me and want to be with me even though I'm five years older than you, my life is complete.

I have a new role in my life. It is to spend the rest of my life with you and ensure that you remain as happy as you are now, Ichigo. I love you so much that I can not explain it."

Silence. Ichigo did not say a word in so long time that Rukia was getting worried that she had said something that would get Ichigo to feel uncomfortable. Just as she would sit up, Ichigo took a firm grip on her cheeks and pressed his lips against her in such an emotional kiss that Rukia felt that she was going to pass out from all the emotions that swirled around her.

She could feel the joy, love and a passion that she never had seen in Ichigo before. That way he kissed her on Rukia knew that he wanted her as he never had wanted another woman before. He probably would not have wanted anyone before her, but it did not matter because Rukia wanted Ichigo just as much.

"Ichigo ..." Rukia whispered his name from one of their kisses, and it made Ichigo let go of her warm lips.

"Rukia, I want you. I'm not kidding, I want, no, I _need_ you. I've been holding these feelings inside for so long that now that I know they are answered, I have it hard to keep them bridled."

Rukia had to laugh when she heard Ichigo's unusual statement. This was her first time that she at all heard him talk about sex of any kind. The only thing he had said about it was that he never had had a girlfriend before. Rukia could see that Ichigo was a little nervous about what they both knew would come.

Rukia, however, was not a bit nervous. She had had a sexual relationship before a few years ago, when she was sixteen. She had been in conjunction with one of the other agents, Abarai Renji, for one year. As far as she knew Renji had still more than friendly feelings for her, but they had been separating as friends.

After what had happened Kaien, Rukia got into such a deep depression that ended with her not so much as seen or touched Renji. She simply could not give him the love he wanted from her anymore. She had been too depressed to think about other things than all the pain she caused all the people who looked up to Kaien.

Many had believed that she and Kaien had had a relationship while both he and Rukia had their own partners, which in itself was not surprising, given all the time they spent together. They had never had a sexual relationship, but it would have been ordinary friendship. Kaien had taught her everything she now knew. He had taught her how to fight, how to survive, what honour is and how to maintain it.

She had never heard Renji talking to someone else that he had suspicions that she and Kaien would have gone behind his or Kaien's wives back. She had never seen any sign in Renji's face that told her he did not like that she spent time with Kaien. Renji knew Kaien was not the person who was unfaithful and so were she. He had seen in her eyes that she had never laid on any occasion he had asked her how she felt about Kaien.

The only thing she had ever felt towards Kaien was a deep friendship that she knew she would not experience again. She had never been in love with him but loved him as the friend he had been.

But with Ichigo ... he was all that Renji was not. Sure, Renji had cared about her, but he'd rather be with other agents at a party than to spend a Friday or Saturday night with her. And Rukia knew that if he got the opportunity Renji would rather have died while fighting a Hollow, instead of in her arms. Renji was the kind of person who loved to see death in the face and then laugh about it when he got away once again.

Ichigo would do anything to save her if he knew she was in danger and he would spend all the free time he could spare just to be with her. Ichigo loved her with all his heart and there was no room for anyone else but her. That was what the biggest difference between him and Renji was.

With Renji Rukia had never really felt whole, it was as if something was missing between them and it was now afterwards that Rukia realized that it was just the lack of knowing that Renji would always have a place for her in his heart. Sure, he had said that he loved her, but it was nothing more to it. There was no strength in his voice when he said it, but it had more sounded as if there was nothing special about those three words.

In Ichigo's voice Rukia could hear how much he cared for her, that he would do anything to make her happy when she was discouraged. He would always be there for her when she shouted at him and he would never abandon her unless she told him to do so.

"Ichigo, I want you too. You are my second boyfriend, but you are so unlike him in so many ways. I feel I can really trust you; you are not going to do something I do not want or hurt me. I rely entirely on you." Rukia smiled at Ichigo and gave his lips a teasing kiss, which she knew would lead to that Ichigo would have to pay back.

And sure enough. She had barely left his lips before he laid himself on top of her. He put his hands around her ankles and held her down using his body weight. A playful smile could be seen in his face and it got Rukia's genitals to tingle in delight. She had no idea what Ichigo had in store for her, but she did not care about that either. As long as he gave her pleasure and made her feel like an attractive woman, she was more then pleased.

Ichigo's smile rapidly disappeared and was replaced by a serious min. In his eyes, Rukia could see how much he desired her and wanted her, and she was almost surprised by what she saw. She had never seen those eyes in Renji, and he had not been the person who cared very much about satisfying his partner to orgasm. As long as he got what he wanted, everything was good.

Rukia decided that from now on she would not let her bad memories of Renji destroy the wonderful moment what she knew lay ahead of her and Ichigo. She would only let her desire control her movements and do everything she could to get Ichigo to feel absolute pleasure.

"Oh, someone is really naughty", said Rukia with a laugh and smiled up at Ichigo.

Instead of responding with words Ichigo let his tongue answer. He let it sweep over Rukia's neck and made little circles that made her shiver with delight. Shuddering was running from her neck down to her toes and she loved that feeling.

Soon, Ichigo was content not to just lick Rukia's neck, but he also began to suck and bite it, which Rukia appreciated highly. Small bursts of air escaped her for each new bite that Ichigo gave her neck, but she did not start groaning just yet, she wanted Ichigo to work for the trouble.

When Ichigo thought that Rukia was sufficiently warmed up, he had his lips slowly walk along Rukia's neck and down to her collarbone. Lucky for him, Rukia wore a low cut black top that made that he could easily see everything from her neck down to where her breasts began. He had in other words, very much smooth skin to choose from which he could explore as he pleased.

First Ichigo started to give Rukia's collarbone little kisses that made Rukia shudder. She loved the feeling that Ichigo's lips against her skin gave. It was like being caressed by an angel's touch. Soon she could feel how Ichigo's lips wandered down along her collarbone and stopped above her chest where his tongue began to caress the bulge that could be seen before her top hid her body.

Ichigo could not get enough of Rukia's soft and warm skin against his tongue. She was so wonderful throughout her, and he could not wait to get to feel himself inside her. He suspected that she would feel absolutely fantastic.

Slowly he let his hands slip into Rukia's top. He began to rub her belly with small circular movements while he continued to lick and kiss Rukia's skin. He could feel shudder after shudder went through Rukia for every new caress. She really liked what he did to her, which he was very happy for. She was, after all, his first, and he wanted his first time to be as good for him as the woman who lay before him.

He let his hands explore more of Rukia's smooth belly and soon he felt fabric from Rukia's bra brush against his fingers. Before he thought what he did he put his hands behind Rukia's back and undid her bra strap. He could hear an approving murmur from Rukia and it made him realize that he had made the right choice. As quickly as he loosened her bra strap, he pulled off her bra and threw it down on the floor beside the bed.

While he threw down her bra on the floor Rukia took off the top she had worn, and smiled when she saw Ichigo's surprising face staring down at her. She was now without anything to cover up her breasts, and the sight that greeted Ichigo's eyes could not be interpreted as anything other than the approval as soon as the initial shock had subsided.

"Rukia, you're so beautiful ..." whispered Ichigo and gave Rukia a smile that made Rukia filled with a warmness she had not felt for a long time.

To hear Ichigo say those words with such warmth ... She had not received a single compliment from a man on so long that she almost had forgot how lucky you get to hear that someone likes your appearance.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Rukia smiled back and helped Ichigo to take off his shirt so she could see what he looked like under all those clothes that prevented her from getting to feel Ichigo's skin against her own.

The first Rukia noticed was all the scars that adorned Ichigo's shoulders and chest. She knew that many of those were from all the times he had saved her in a tight spot against a Hollow. "I have caused you a lot of scars, Ichigo. This was when you saved me from that Hollow who was about to crush me. This was when you helped me with a Hollow that had the ability to change shape."

Rukia stroked a long scar that ran from Ichigos right collarbone down to his right breast. It was a nasty scar; it was still a bit light red, as if it was to heal as best although there were over a year ago Ichigo had got it. All other scars that covered Ichigo's body were barely visible unless you know where to look.

"They have all been worth it, Rukia. I could do anything for you, you know. This", Ichigo let his hands sweep over his body, "is just one of many evidences of how I feel about you." Ichigo gave Rukia a tender kiss on the mouth before he stroked her cheek and smiled.

Rukia felt the tears trying to force their ways out her eyes but she shook her head in a vain attempt to get them to go away. She had never before met anyone like Ichigo. Everything about him was as pure as the whitest winter's day. All he wanted was to protect those in danger and he killed only if he absolutely needed to.

"Rukia, it's okay. Let it come out, I will not stop you." Ichigo looked Rukia deep into her eyes as he continued to caress her cheek.

Rukia smiled and let the tears come. She sobbed and managed to get out of herself, "Thanks, Ichigo, I have longed to hear a man say those words to me", before the tears came with such speed that she had to laugh at herself.

Just think, here she was sitting - half naked - along with the man she loved and had decided to give herself to, and cried as the worst child! It was just too funny.

"Sorry, I did not mean to ..." Rukia shook her head and smiled up at Ichigo. It felt good to finally be able to laugh and cry along with a man that it overpowered Rukia and caused her to act this way. Ichigo must have thought she was crazy, so crazy that she behaved!

To her surprise, she heard Ichigo laugh beside her. Soon she had his strong arms around her in a warm embrace. He pressed his lips against her hair and rubbed her back slowly. "You have nothing to apologize for, Rukia. I can understand that there are many emotions flowing through your body right now, as it does with me, too. Happiness mixed with a pleasure I never have felt before, while I just want to laugh right out or cry as you do right now. Luck can manifest itself in various ways."

Rukia had to laugh again when Ichigo was done. He was right, and she was glad she was not the only one who felt that way. She gave Ichigo such a strong kiss that he fell backwards. Now it was she who was on top, and it was something she liked.

_A lot._

She gave Ichigo a small teasing smile before she bent over him and put her lips next to his cheek. "Now I'll take you on a journey you will never forget, Ichigo", Rukia whispered in his ear before she began to rub his bare chest with her hands and nipping him in the neck, as he had done to her before.

Ichigo let out a surprised moan when he felt Rukia's teeth against his bare skin. Chills coursing through him, and he now knew how it had felt to Rukia when he had given her the same treatment. He loved the feeling that Rukia gave him and relaxed in the knowledge that Rukia knew what she was doing.

As her hands caressed Ichigo's bare skin was as if she was not characteristically to do something else. It felt so right what she did, and that feeling surprised her. At the same time she knew she had all her life been waiting on this particular day when she would finally become one with the person who was characteristically for her. When the day was now here, she wanted to enjoy as much as she could out of it.

While Ichigo was busy enjoying her touch Rukia took the opportunity to with one hand wander down Ichigo's body. First, she walked over his muscles that covered his entire torso, and then wandered down to his stomach where she let her fingers slowly stroking his warm skin. Then, without warning, she undid the button that prevented her from accessing Ichigo's most sacred part of the body.

Rukia quickly pulled down Ichigo's pants and underpants. She both saw and felt how Ichigo shivered when the cold air struck his hot and hard gender that now was straight up and just waiting to feel her hot gender pressed against it. But she would not give Ichigo what he wanted directly. He would have to get "punished" a bit first.

"Mm, Ichigo. What have we here? I can see that someone is really aroused." Rukia smiled wickedly before she bent over Ichigo's hard cock and started licking it slowly while she kept eye contact with Ichigo all the time.

"Ah, Rukia ..." Ichigo gave out a low moan when he felt her tongue taste his gender. Never before had he felt anything like it.

"Oh, it's not over yet, not by a long shot. I have only just begun ..." Rukia went on to lick Ichigo's hard cock while she stroked his balls gently so as not to hurt him, she knew how sensitive they were.

Ichigo had to bite his lip hard not to groan aloud with delight. He did not want his father or siblings to come in and see him and Rukia in the middle of their act. It was difficult however; Rukia was so incredibly talented with her tongue. She knew exactly where his most sensitive parts sat and caressed them extra much.

Soon a new sense came to him. He could feel his whole gender swallow up by something hot and when he looked down he saw that Rukia had "devoured" his cock and was now busy sucking his entire limb. If he believed that he had felt absolute pleasure, he was completely wrong. This was even better, and now he put his hands over his mouth so as not to emit more noise than was necessary so no one in his family would suspect anything.

Rukia smiled to herself when she saw Ichigo's reaction to her treatment of him. She knew that Ichigo liked what she did, but that he didn't dare to give out any sound in fear of his family coming in the middle of everything. She could see Ichigo's father's face in front of her what it would look like if he would catch them with their pants down. The sight made her giggle quietly as she lay bent, sucking Ichigo's limb.

It was not long before a hand laid on her head and it caused her to stop with what she did. When she looked up she could see how Ichigo shook his head and that he had bitten himself in the lip so hard that some blood trickled out. She understood that he didn't want her to continue, and that it's been close to him that he had come.

Rukia smiled and leaned forward until she arrived at Ichigo's lips. She licked up the little blood-stain and let a small moan escape her lips when she at the same moment felt Ichigo take a firm grip on her breasts and began to stroke them. Of his movements Rukia understood that Ichigo could no longer keep his hands still, but that he now, after her treatment, must give back the pleasure she had given him.

She did not have anything against it either.

Ichigo's one hand explored her breasts and nipples while the other was busy getting of her pants. As soon as the button came off it was as if Ichigo could not explore her whole body fast enough. Her underwear went off with such speed that Rukia was near to gives up a little cry when the cold air struck her bare skin. The feeling was carried out once the heat from Ichigo's fingers found its way in between her legs into her inner sanctum. A deep moan escaped Rukia before she could stop herself.

Ichigo's fingers began to move in and out of her pussy and the feeling was Rukia to be filled with warmth and pleasure that she had never felt before. She'd never have guessed that someone would give her the pleasure that she was given She had to bite firmly her lips to keep from crying out loud.

"Ichigo ... Oh, God!" She managed to get out between one of all the wonderful waves Ichigo's fingers gave her.

Ichigo just grinned and continued while he let his tongue explore Rukia's nipples. With his free hand he explored the rest of Rukia's body, from her legs up to her chin. She was so soft and he could not get enough to feel her skin against his hand. She was so beautiful that he could not stop watching her. And those sounds that she made ... It meant that he literally went wild. He just wanted to take her now, hard and merciless. He was so horny that he could not keep his excitement in check much longer.

As if Rukia had read his thoughts, she looked up at him and whispered, "Take me, Ichigo ... I need you and that now ..."

More than that was not needed. Ichigo pulled out his fingers from Rukia's womb before he straddled her. He got ready and with a sharp blow, he pressed himself in between that tight and hot as he had so long fantasized about getting to feel and explore with his own gender. When that moment finally had turned up Ichigo had a hard time to take it easy. He knew it was long since Rukia last had a sexual intercourse, and he did not want to hurt her, the first thing he did.

With a great effort Ichigo managed to move slowly back and forth so that he could get a feel of Rukia. He did not know how fragile she was, or how much she could possibly endure.

Rukia, however, had other plans. She put her legs around Ichigo's hips and began pressing her gender against his hard. "Ichigo, take me ... I will not break, I promise. I want you so much, so do not let me down ..."

Their lips met in a fierce kiss and Ichigo started to push harder and faster into Rukia, who followed as best she could in Ichigo's movements. Their moans were mixed with their kissing and soon they did not know who of them who it was that made the moan. It felt as if they had been two lost souls who had finally found each other and which are now united and becomes one after a very long wait.

The desire grew with each new push. Rukia felt like a thousand hot needles stuck between her legs and warmed her up inside. The heat just grew and grew until Rukia no longer could stand it.

"Ichigo!"

She screamed out his name as soon as she came with such force that her whole body shook with all the pleasure that surged through her, before she with a satisfied sigh, leaned her head down against the pillow. She smiled up at Ichigo while she continued to move with him. She would not let him get away that easy, and she could see on him that he also had close to his orgasm.

"Come on, Ichigo ... I know you can do it ... Come for little Rukia now ..." Rukia gave Ichigo a teasing smile as she licked her lips. "I can not wait to feel your hot cum filling me, Ichigo ..."

Rukia's word got Ichigo to find the last strength that was needed for him to be able to reach his climax. He grabbed Rukia's hips and pushed her up against the bed with such force that Rukia was forced to hold up her hands against the wall so she would not hit the wall for each time that Ichigo pressed himself in her.

She moaned loudly as she felt Ichigo's whole cock filled all her and reached up into her innermost crannies. The feeling was overwhelming and she could not conceal her pleasure, but let it come out in high groans that would have been able to wake up anyone. Ichigo was not slow to imitate her, and Rukia set out to make her tighter because they would have to complete their sex act as quickly as possible.

"Oh, Rukia ... You're so tight, so nice ... I can not hold it anymore …" Ichigo looked Rukia deeply into the eyes before he with a final moan pushed his cock as deeply into her as he could before he came.

Ichigo's warm cum filled Rukia and she gasped as she felt how hot her pussy was. Their lovemaking was now over, and Rukia could not ask for anything better. To be Ichigo's first time he had been absolutely gorgeous. More wonderful than she ever could have imagined.

With a gasp Ichigo drew himself out from Rukia and lay down beside her on the bed. He had a big smile on his face and pulled Rukia to him before he gave her a tired kiss on the lips. "That was ... awesome."

Rukia giggled as she lay with Ichigo's arms around her. She felt perfect, now that she had finally got to complete her relationship with Ichigo. She did not know what would happen between them in the future, but it was something she had to deal with then.

What Rukia did not know was that the future that lay ahead of her and Ichigo would mean that any of them would have to sacrifice everything to save the other, and that the offended party might not be able to get out alive from there...

"I love you, Ichigo." Rukia smiled and closed her eyes as she crept as close to Ichigo as she could.

"And I love you, Rukia."

With those words said, Ichigo also closed his eyes, and soon the two lovers slept tightly wrapped in each other's arms, unaware of the terrible fate that awaited them...

8


	5. The choice between life and death

When Rukia woke up that morning after her and Ichigo's love night she did not know at first where she was. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked around the room she was in. It took a while for her eyes to get used to the bright light that seeped in through the window.

When she got used enough by the light memories began to come back to her. She now knew where she was: in Kurosaki Ichigo's room.

There was a wardrobe next to the white door that you did go through to get out of the room, a brown desk that stood to her left and a big window beside the bed she was in.

Through the window she could see that the sun was already high in the sky and she heard people who walked, biked or drove to work, school or wherever they were going this morning.

A sound next to her got Rukia to turn her gaze downward and the sight that greeted her was melting her heart and got a smile to form on her lips. Ichigo was lying with his eyes closed and his arm around her stomach while he was talking in his sleep. She could make out words like "no, not there", her name and something that she suspected was a mix between a laugh as he tried to tell her to stop whatever it was she was doing in his dream.

Rukia suspected that given the smile that came and went in Ichigo's face, and the little grunting sounds he made, she was busy tickle him. She knew that Ichigo was very ticklish if you just came to the right places, and she did not know how many times she had used it to get Ichigo to do things that _she_ wanted them to do.

In the future, it would probably be enough that she gave him a kiss and waved enough on her butt that Ichigo would completely lose composure and drool like a dog if he just got his share of the pie later when it was time for bed. Rukia would not have anything against it.

Not at all.

Quiet, not to awaken Ichigo out of his dream, Rukia crawled out of bed and stretched her body to get out all the knots that had been formed there. She was always stretching in the morning if she had slept in a strange pose in the night, for otherwise she knew that her body would protest and that she could not do her work.

With a quick glance at Ichigo, mostly to ensure that he was still asleep, Rukia tiptoed out to the bathroom where she quietly closed the door behind her. Once she was safe from prying eyes, she started the shower and stood under the warm rays that swept away the last traces of fatigue from her body.

It was this that Rukia loved most of all in the morning: being able to get a really hot shower to really get all the dirt that she knew could put its claws into her while she slept. Given what she and Ichigo made the night before, it was perhaps not surprising if she wanted to shower before she went out on yet another mission that Soul Society might hand out to her.

She did not want to meet her colleagues in Soul Society with tousled hair and a faint smell of sex in the air.

When she was almost finished with her shower, she heard a sound that came from Ichigo's room. At first she thought she imagined it all and dismissed it, but soon she heard the sounds of footsteps coming toward her as she was in the bathroom, naked in the shower.

The bathroom door opened and she heard someone come into the room.

She was just about to turn off the shower and reach for the towel as she had hung up next to the shower when the shower curtain slid aside and a new awaken, naked Ichigo appeared before her.

The look he gave her made it tingle throughout her body.

In his face was a mixture of fatigue, dazed with sleep and desire in the moment he saw her wet, naked body appear before his eyes. He eyed her up and down slowly as he licked his lips.

Rukia could not help but laugh at Ichigo's facial expression. "Do you see something you like, Ichigo?" She asked, grinning teasingly at him.

Ichigo did not answer, but just kept grinning approvingly. He stepped into the shower with Rukia and looked at her before he put his arms around her waist. He pulled her towards him and gave her a kiss that made Rukia unbearably hot. She knew where Ichigo was going with this, but she did not care.

Every opportunity that could mean that she and Ichigo would be together was more than she could ask for. Rukia also knew that ever since yesterday she would not be concerned if Ichigo showed his desire against her in the strangest places, as long as she was agreeing, she would with all her heart make love to him.

Soon the kiss was hot and got both Ichigo and Rukia to gasp of effort. Rukia shuddered when she felt how Ichigo's tongue found its way in among her and seemed to eat her up inside. She could not help that a moan escaped her lips, but as far as she knew Ichigo liked it. He pushed her up against the shower wall and began to rub her body with hungry hands.

Rukia pressed her body closer to Ichigo and asked him thus for more. Ichigo immediately understood the hint and began to fondle her crotch with his fingers. He could feel how she got wetter and wetter, which got Ichigo's desire to grow. Getting to feel Rukia shiver of pleasure under him made him crazy just from knowing that he could make her feel this good by using his own body.

"Ichigo, take me ..." Rukia's whisper interrupted Ichigo's thoughts and caused him to stop what he was doing.

He looked up at Rukia and saw in her face a desire which he had not seen before. It was as if their sex act the night before was not enough for Rukia, as Ichigo could understand.

Of course, he felt like he could never get enough of Rukia and her beautiful body. She was too beautiful for her own good; that was one thing that was certain. If he could he would take her over and over again for the rest of his life.

"With pleasure, Rukia ..." Ichigo licked his lips before he again joined them with Rukia's.

Without the slightest warning Ichigo lifted up Rukia's legs in the air and pressed himself into her with a force that got Rukia to moan loudly and bite his lip hard. Ichigo smirked playfully and began to move inside Rukia while he continued to kiss her with wild passion.

Rukia was not slow to keep up with Ichigo's pace and soon she could feel how Ichigo really filled all her with his penis. The feeling made her shake all over. Now that they both knew what the other sustained it was as if they were going to give everything, just to get to know so much pleasure as it just went.

"Ichigo, harder ... harder!" Yelled Rukia and pressed herself against Ichigo's body. She put her legs around Ichigo's hips and her arms around his neck, so that she could get as close as possible.

When Ichigo a few moments later fulfilled her wish, it was as if they melted and became one body. Both groaned loudly in each other's ears, which in turn got Ichigo and Rukia to shudder when they could feel the other's warm breathe against their skin.

"Yes ... Yes ..." Rukia felt how her innermost began to tighten, and knew she was close.

Ichigo, who knew what was going on, pressed himself so deeply into Rukia as he could and did grasp around her hips so he could keep her still. That way he could sit her down enough to feel all her innermost fill him. He himself was near, and wanted to hear Rukia scream out his name as soon as his hot cum would fill her.

Rukia groaned aloud a few times before with a scream came with such force that black spots danced before her eyes. She thought she would faint, but managed to stay awake just for a few seconds later to feel how Ichigo's warm cum filled her. It was like icing on the cake and she moaned out Ichigo's name with such passion that Ichigo thought he would come again immediately after the semen that now filled Rukia, flowed down from her legs and into the drain during them.

They panted and looked each other in the eye before a smile appeared on their lips. In them they could read each other's feelings for the other and it got the two young lovers to feel perfect.

"Ichigo, you're incredible ..." whispered Rukia and gave Ichigo a little kiss.

Ichigo laughed and rubbed his nose against Rukia's. "It is you who are so incredibly wonderful, Rukia."

Months went by and it did not go a day without Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia was together. Their love seemed to grow more and more each time they saw each other. And every hour without the other, got their hearts to feel empty, as if something were missing them.

Otherwise, their lives continued as usual. Ichigo continued with his studies and Rukia with her job as an agent of the Soul Society where she continued to eradicate Hollows.

Virtually all in Soul Society knew by this time about their relationship, but no one had said straight out what they really thought about it. Especially not their Boss, Yamamoto. Rukia knew that as long as he personally did not came to her for a chat about her relationship with a human, she and Ichigo would be safe for another day.

At the same time she also knew that at any moment it might burst. It would be enough that Yamamoto would tell her never to meet Ichigo again and then their relationship would be over. She would rather not think those thoughts, but they crept in occasionally. If Yamamoto said something, it was precisely that, that would happen. It did not matter what it might be about.

Ichigo of course knew this as well, but he never talked to Rukia about it unless she herself took it up. He knew how sad Rukia got to just think about it, so how would she not feel if he "out of the blue" began to talk about it?

They instead tried to pretend like nothing and make the most of the time they had together, which for the both of them was the best thing that had ever happened. When they were together it was as if the sun always was shining and all the horrible things that had happened were a distant memory.

None of them could do without the other, and they both knew that. Should anything happen to the other, they would not be able to forgive themselves and move on, how much they had promised each other that they would do that if anything _would_ happen.

It did not take long before a new threat came that would put their love on a serious test to see how much they really cared about the other.

Rukia had long heard of a very dangerous Hollow that no one had managed to capture, or even see much of, yet. The little they had on it was that it took the form of a white panther with black stripes, and which ruthlessly attacked the spirits which the Soul Society had not yet taken care of.

It always seemed to hone in on the most vulnerable, precisely because they were the easiest prey. Especially children it seemed to like, since the Soul Society had received reports that many spirits from just children had disappeared completely without any trace.

It called itself "Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow", something that most agents saw fit this Hollow good. The Hollow was both terrifying to look at with its blue eyes gleaming with hate, and sharp teeth just waiting to get a bite of its next prey, which might well be one of the agents of the Psychic Realm.

No one in the Soul Society knew where this Hollow came from. The only thing they almost certainly knew was that suddenly, after lying in some remote cave that they had not yet found, decided to get out into the daylight and put fear into people's hearts and spirits. Where this Hollow came from did not really matter at all. The only thing that mattered to the agents was to find this Grimmjow and eliminate him as quickly as possible.

That this far had not been particularly successful.

Firstly, they had had trouble at all to find him when he appeared in Karakura Town, and second, Grimmjow had many times devour his victim and just as fast as lightning disappear back where he came from and where they could not find him, before they so much as had time to gather the forces that would eliminate Grimmjow.

Rukia was part of the crowd of men and women appointed to take care of and incapacitate Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow, which concerned Ichigo since the day he first heard about the "good news", that Rukia had said. He knew how dangerous Grimmjow was and that he was not like the other Hollows. Ichigo had at an early stage, when he had just heard of the Soul Society, liked to have seen a glimpse of a white panther with black stripes that curled around at night. Many good spirits as he had tried to help to the other side had disappeared every time he had seen the panther.

It had only been going on for a couple of weeks, and just as the agents of the Soul Society Ichigo had been having it difficult to locate this Hollow. He had been very close to him many times, and also had seen him attack the spirits, but just as he was about to intervene, it was as if Grimmjow felt his presence and disappeared with its prey in the mouth, like a wild carnivores in the savannah.

Ichigo had not told anyone about his experiences with Grimmjow, but retained those for himself. Partly because at first he thought someone else had taken care of Grimmjow when he was smaller, the attacks had stopped after a few weeks. Now that Grimmjow was back, he did not want to worry Rukia; since he knew the danger she was in with the mission to eradicate him. Ichigo had promised himself that if he ever saw Grimmjow again, it was he who would ensure that the Hollow got his sentence.

One reason was because Ichigo wanted to avenge all of his friends. Many of the innocent spirits who died for so many years ago had been Ichigo's friends, and he still had feelings of guilt for having done nothing to stop Grimmjow with his butcher. He did not want more people to get in trouble; enough blood had been spilled by these savage Hollows lips.

Grimmjow was the devil himself among the entire Hollows. If you looked at the facts as Soul Society had managed to collect about him; Grimmjow was the same as a King to the Hollows. They obeyed him as the worst dog puppies, and some had even fought to the death, only because Grimmjow had told them to do so when he wanted some entertainment after dinner.

In recent days, they had noticed that Grimmjow had become much more cautious. Many thought it was because Rukia five days before been nearby when Grimmjow had attacked another innocent soul and managed to give him a scratch on the back.

Rukia had crept forward, while Grimmjow was in the process of putting an end to his prey. The moment she attacked Grimmjow had noticed her and jumped away, but not fast enough. Her sword had given him a lighter cut, which had only bled copiously, but there had been enough that Grimmjow would be much more cautious when he decided to visit Karakura Town in search of his next prey.

How many times Rukia had barked at herself because she had not been more careful and finished Grimmjow directly instead of just giving him a little scratch, she did not know. If she'd just been a little faster, or waited till Grimmjow was most vulnerable, she had been able to succeed, she knew it. She had been too hasty, and this had led to that now it would be even more difficult to eliminate Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow.

One day, which would prove to be the worst in both Kurosaki Ichigo's and Kuchiki Rukia's life's, there was another attack. This time it was not a spirit that had been attacked, but an agent from the Soul Society. He was seriously injured, and no one knew if he would survive or not.

_The agent's name was Abarai Renji._

When the news reached Rukia, she was paralyzed with shock. Renji was so tough-minded and who almost never lost a battle, whether it was against a person or Hollow. She just couldn't believe it, and certainly not that he was seriously injured. Not until she had seen it with her own eyes, she could believe it. And once she saw Renji it was as if her brain still wouldn't believe in the facts that appeared before her eyes.

Renji was in his room with his eyes closed. All around his upper body had a medic wrapped a white bandage, and there were dried blood spots on it. As Rukia was told Renji had caught sight of Grimmjow when he sneaked around in Karakura in search of a new prey. Renji had followed him to a dark alley, where Grimmjow suddenly had disappeared. It was not until then that Renji knew he had gone straight into a trap.

Quickly, he turned around, only to just in time get to see how Grimmjow came toward him with outstretched claws and an evil grin on his face. Before Renji so much had time to lift his sword in defence, the claws had torn up a large wound in his chest. The blood had spurted, Renji had managed to extract a weak gasp of pain and seen how Grimmjow raised his clawed paw for a new outcome, when Renji somehow managed to throw himself back and knock over Grimmjow as he rolled out onto the street where someone could conceivably see him. It could give Renji a chance to get away before anyone could see him standing there, bleeding from a big hole in his chest.

A car had driven over Grimmjow before he managed to sit up, and left him with a broken leg. The last Renji remembered before everything turned black was that he had seen how Grimmjow attacked the man who sat in the car and pulled off his throat before he disappeared without a trace.

Renji had been found not far after all of this had happened because people had discovered him and the dead man in the car. Quick the Soul Society's agents had discovered Renji before the police came to ask a lot of questions that they could not answer, and took him back to the base where he could get the care he needed.

As far as the paramedics had seen of Renji's wounds was that Grimmjow had been very close to ripping out Renji's guts, but that he could not make it since Renji had seen him in time. This resulted in that Grimmjow could not cling on Renji's back and then rip him up entirely, as he probably had been planning to do from the beginning.

"Oh, Renji, why was I unable to eliminate Grimmjow when I had the chance? Then you would not need to lie here, seriously injured. What if you won't make it? I could never forgive myself ..." Rukia felt the tears running down her cheeks and saw how they fell on Renji's face. He winched, but did not wake up.

Ichigo, who stood behind Rukia, put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. He understood Rukia's thoughts and feelings, as he himself had felt it many times before. How many times had he not wondered why he had not been able to save many of the spirits who came to him and asked for help? And every time he had been equally guilty of their disappearances that Rukia now felt about Renji's accident.

Rukia turned around and put her arms around Ichigo, where she began to sob low so that Renji could not hear her, just in case he woke up. She hated to show her weak side in front of other than Ichigo, since many saw her as a strong, confident woman who did not back off to anything. Rukia wanted to keep up that front, but some times, like now, it was very difficult.

Luckily, she and Ichigo were alone with Renji. Rukia had asked to be alone with Renji, but when Ichigo asked if he could join in, she had eased said yes. She knew that she probably would break down when she saw Renji lying there on the bed, lifeless with eyes closed.

Ichigo rocked Rukia slowly back and forth while he stroked her hair in an attempt to get her to calm down. After a while, that seemed to have lasted for ages, Rukia let go of him and gave him a sad smile. "Thank you, Ichigo. What would I do without you?"

Ichigo did not answer, but gave Rukia a light kiss on the mouth.

"You do understand that this means war, Ichigo? I will not rest until I with my own eyes can see Grimmjow die before me, with my sword that pierces his heart. I will not rest until I know for certain that he no longer exists on this earth and can hurt more people." Rukia looked up at Ichigo with such a glow in her eyes that Ichigo was almost afraid of Rukia.

Such a determination, he had never seen in her before. It was as if there was another person who took over Rukia's body and who now spoke with her voice, with her mouth. The feeling made Ichigo shudder inside.

"Rukia, are you sure it's smart to just throw yourself into the beast gap like that? You do not know what to expect behind them. It may even be ... death." Ichigo shuddered again, but this time with the whole body.

"It's something I have to be prepared for. I have a mission to perform, whether I will come alive or dead out of it. You know that as well as I, Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed deeply and nodded. "Unfortunately, I do. I just don't want to lose you, Rukia. I do not know what to do if you were to disappear from my world."

"Ichigo, I will not go away. I promise you I will stay with you for as long as we possibly can. When my day comes, I will die with a smile on my face because I know I've been loved and received love back from someone. That's all I ever wanted, and now that I have had that wish, I can face death without the slightest remorse." Rukia smiled and gave Ichigo a kiss.

Later that day, specifically early evening, Rukia was out on patrol in the more shabby part of Karakura, where the criminals had their household. She had heard that there would be a powerful Hollow there that put fear into many of the criminals. Not that the Soul Society thought it was a problem in itself, it was just right for those who had chose to go the "wrong" way, but their mission was to eliminate all Hollow that could create problems.

It did not matter what kind of people it was who was harassed.

So here she was, amidst a bunch of criminals homes in search of a Hollow which would be eliminated. The problem was that she had not yet seen any signs of a Hollow, though her radar told her that there was something supernatural in the vicinity.

She had a feeling of being watched by something, but wherever she looked, she could not see anything. Neither human nor Hollow. She knew that her mind was not deceiving her, for she had been around for so long that she knew that if her mind was telling something to her, it was best to be on her guard.

So, in this case it was someone who really watched her, someone she could not see. _Not yet__anyway,_ and it made her uncomfortable.

"I know you are here, somewhere ... And I will find you." Rukia tiptoed her way along the walls and listened for sounds that would alert her if someone tried to attack her.

Nothing was heard except her own breathing and the sound of her shuffling feet in her ears seemed to echo a long way. No sooner had she had time to even think the thought before a sound made her stop in the middle of a step.

The sound of steps that came closer, and a couple of breaths that swept a smell of death with it.

Rukia turned around in time to see how a clawed paw came towards her. She managed to jump away but had to quickly block a new attack from the clawed paw with her arm, which immediately began to bleed.

Before her stood Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow, the Hollow who had injured her best friend and now her. The Hollow as she had vowed to avenge Renji and all other innocent souls who had been devoured in this Hollows way.

Even if it would cause her death.

"I have waited a long time for you, Kuchiki Rukia. Now that you are finally here, I can not wait to put my teeth in your soul. It will be a pleasure to get to feel how your life force is slowly sucked out of you for each new bite I give you ..." Grimmjow licked his lips and grinned so Rukia could see all the sharp teeth that this Hollow had made use of when he had slain his victims ...

"I would love to see you try, Hollow!" Was Rukia's answer before she raised her Sode no Shirayuki.

Its light made Grimmjow take a step back before he growled in anger. He was not going to let this miserable human who claimed to be an agent of the Soul Society, that he and his friends feared most of all. By killing this Kuchiki Rukia he would prove to all other Hollows that the Soul Society was not as strong as they said they were! They were just ordinary people who played God, nothing else...

Without warning Grimmjow flexed his muscles and took a giant leap towards the surprising Rukia. Before she could as much as blink, Grimmjow was over her. He scratched where he could, and was only a few millimetres from biting of her carotid artery, when Rukia managed to insert Sode no Shirayuki between the two of them, which resulted in that Grimmjow tasted cold steel instead of fresh, warm blood.

Rukia pushed Grimmjow aside and struck at him with her sword, but missed. She took a few faltering steps back and saw how Grimmjow watched every movement she made. He waited for her to make a mistake so he could kill her. But Rukia was not going to give up, not without a fight...

She looked around discreetly and got an idea that would prove to be doomed to fail as soon as it crossed her mind.

Rukia quickly turned around and started running longer in among all the houses. She soon got sight of a fire escape ladder as she began to climb on. When she ventured a quick glance down she noticed to her horror that Grimmjow climbed on the wall, rather than she that took the ladder, which she believed he would do. Now she realized that her plan had failed, and she saw no choice but to try to intercept him.

Rukia let go of the ladder and quickly fell down. She thought she could roll around on the ground and then stand up before Grimmjow understood what she was trying to do, but he was smarter than she first thought. The moment she let go of the ladder, he jumped off the wall and pulled out his long claws before he gave her a blow in the temple.

Rukia saw stars and felt how she fell on something hard, which proved to be the ground. A sharp pain propagated along her back and mixed with the pain in her temple. She tried to rise, but one paw lay down on her chest and forced her down again.

The last thing she saw was Grimmjow's face that grinned mockingly at her. "You in the Soul Society think you can do whatever you want, Kuchiki Rukia. But I'll show you that if you decide to play God, he will punish you much worse than you think ..."

Rukia tried to keep the darkness that slowly washed over her, away, but it seemed that the more she struggled, the faster it came to her.

Just as the darkness enveloped her she thought she heard a voice that sounded very familiar, calling her name...

"Rukia! No, Rukia!"


End file.
